


Szelek játéka

by cherrishish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alien Worlds, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Being Lost, Child Abuse, Death, Fantasy, Gen, Hybrids, Science Fiction
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrishish/pseuds/cherrishish
Summary: Zipporah egyedülálló népe körében. Számos tragédia érte életében, és csak sodródik az árral, kitéve magát a szelek játékának. A menekülésre kieszelt terve nem biztos, hogy a legjobb végeredménnyel zárul.





	Szelek játéka

**Author's Note:**

> Ez egy eredeti saját novella, melyet egy versenyre írtam. Az íráshoz felhasznált ihletek, motívumok a novella végi megjegyzésekben találhatóak.

A gyász bús leple borult Seedling városára. Látszólag még a fák levelei is szürke köntöst öltöttek magukra, tükrözve lakóinak hangulatát. Egy lélek se járt a függő hidakon, melyek összekötötték a megannyi égig érő mammutfenyő törzsére épített fém erődítményt. Az erdei törzs minden tagja a központi rotunda nagytermében gyülekezett éppen, hogy tiszteletüket róják le elhunyt vezérük ravatala előtt.

Mindenki, egyet kivéve.

Zipporah, a néhai király egyetlen lánya, ötven méterrel a hall felett gubbasztott egy ágon, s onnan figyelte rezzenéstelen arccal a tetőablakon keresztül, ahogy a tömeg sorra hajolt meg egy olyan ember mozdulatlan teste előtt, akinek ha ismerték volna sötét titkait, inkább vetették volna le a legmagasabb őrállást körülvevő erkélyről, mintsem dicsőítsék őt.

Lelkében forrongott az elfojtott düh, melyről soha senki nem mondhatott egy szót se. Míg apja élt, érinthetetlen volt, senki nem kérdőjelezhette meg. _Hajolj meg, vagy tűnj el és soha ne térj vissza._ Így hangzottak szavai. Most, hogy meghalt, rossz ízlésre vallott volna bemocskolni a nevét.

Akárhogy is, Zipporah magára maradt belső vívódásainak börtönében. Az avian vezér követői felé mutatott arca egészen más volt, mint zárt ajtók mögött, ahol csak felesége – és majdan lánya – lehetett tanuja. A raj egyetlen tagja se hitt volna el egy szót sem abból, amit a lány mondani szeretett volna a hatalmas Sólyom-házi Altairről. Vaskezű, de igazságos uralkodónak tartották, akit senki nem akart ellenségének tudni, és aki évtizedekig védelmezte törzsüket. Minden más csak aljas rágalom lett volna szemükben.

Mély levegőt véve, a hercegnő eldöntötte, hogy mégsem bujkálhat örökké, így felállt és széttárta szemkápráztató kékes-zöld szárnyait, hogy lerepppenjen a bejárat előtti hídpadlózatra. Háta mögött az ajtóval érkezett, s szeme a kilométereken át nyúló várost pásztázta, adva magának még egy pillanatot, hogy összeszedje magát.

A több ezer évnyi evolúció ellenére, mely az aviánok – ember és madár keverék fajának – születéséhez vezetett, sem adatott meg a népesség számára a valódi repülés képessége. A szárnyfesztávak és testtömeg arányviszonya állt a háttérben vagy valami ilyesmi. Legalábbis ez volt a közhiedelem, Zipporah születéséig. Sosem fogja elfelejteni azt a sorsdöntő reggelt hetedik születésnapja előtt nem sokkal, amikor is fény derült képességére. Apja egy dühött rohamában kivágta őt az ablakon, csakhogy aztán teljes meglepetéssel konstatálhassa, hogy ahelyett, hogy a halálba zuhant volna, vagy egy lentebbi ház erkélyére siklott le volna, a fiatal lány kitárta szárnyait és felsűvített a magasba az ég felé.

Természetesen az incidens balesetként lett elkönyvelve. Zipporah egyébként is a meggondolatlanságáról volt híres, és senkinek még csak fel sem merült a fejében a gondolat, hogy a király szándékosan akarna ártani a lányának. Az esetet követő pletyka áradatot sokkal jobban foglalkoztatta, hogy ez az új fejlemény vajon mit hoz majd a fajuk jövőjét illetően.

A spekuláció hónapokon keresztül kitartott! Mivel, legyünk őszinték, nem volt semmi előjele annak, hogy a hercegnőnek képesnek kellene lennie erre a teljesítményre. Minden egyes vizsgálat, melyet a gyógyítóik végeztek rajta, azt mutatta, hogy a csontszerkezete pontosan ugyanolyan, mint mindenki másnak. Nem volt kicsi vagy törékeny alkatú, és a szárnyai sem voltak aránytalanul nagyok a testméretéhez képest. Mégis, valahogy képes volt repülni. Égi csodának lett kikiáltva.

A fajuk jövőéről beszélve, Zipporah volt apja egyetlen örököse, így ráhárult volna átvenni a helyét a trónon. Esze ágában se volt ilyet tenni. Mindezt be is akarta jelenteni ott és akkor, vagy a lelke jusson pokolra!

 _–_ Felséges asszony – szólította meg Chenoa félénk hanggal a lány háta mögül. – Mindenhol kerestük már.

Zipporah megfordult, hogy egy gyengéd mosollyal egykori nevelőnője szemébe nézhessen. A fehér tollú nő arcán a félelem jelei látszódtak, minden bizonnyal a személyzet vezetőjének haragjától tartott, amiért nem kerítette elő időben a hercegnőt a szertartáshoz. Korántsem volt az ő hibája azonban. Ha a Páva Hercegnő – ahogy a nép szeretett utalgatni rá gúnyosan kinézete miatt, bár ez mostantól minden bizonnyal Páva Királynő lesz majd – nem akarta, hogy megtalálják, akkor senki se tudta megtalálni. Mily csodás előnye ez annak, aki egyedül röpképes a lakosságon belül. Csöppet sem meglepő hát, hogy az elmúlt tizenöt évben a lány könyörtelenül ki is használta ezt számos alkalommal.

 _–_ Heron már megint fenyegetőzött? – kérdezte Zipporah az emberekkel teli terem felé tekintve, lélekben felkészítve magát a beszédre, melyet hamarosan tartani fog. – Nem kell aggódnod, ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy el kell vinned helyettem a balhét. Teszek róla.

A hercegnő kimért léptekkel haladt el gerleszerű bizalmasa mellett. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy most kell megtennie azt, amire készül vagy soha. Mit sem törődött Chenoa meghökkent tekintetével, mely a hátának szegeződött.

Amint belépett, azonnal csend borult a teremre. Az emberek hátrálni kezdtek, hogy utat nyissanak neki az tömeg elejéhez. Néhányan még a fejüket is lehajtották előtte, elismerve őt, mint törvényes uralkodójukat, még ha egyesek vonakodva és ítélettel teli szemekkel is tették ezt, amiért rendszeresen elhanyagolta kötelességeit. Zipporah-t hidegen hagyta, mit gondolnak róla. Most már tisztában volt vele, hogy ezek az emberek soha nem fogják megérteni őt.

Ahelyett, hogy lerótta volna tiszteletét apja előtt, ahogy mindenki más is tette, Zipporah céltudatosan a pódium felé vette az irányt, melyről nem egészen fél órája még a gyászbeszédeket tartották. Épp ahogy fellépett az emelvényre, összeakadt szeme anyjáéval. Drága, édes és tehetetlen Oriole, apró termetű és fekete, mint névadója, akinek soha nem volt meg a bátorsága, hogy kiálljon saját magáért. Csak odafordította másik orcáját is, amikor férje úgy döntött, hogy rajta vezeti le feszültségeit. Tollazatának színe biztosította, hogy soha nem látszott semmilyen külsérelmi nyoma az erőszaknak, melyet elszenvedett, és inkább ő, mint a lánya. Ez volt az érvelése, melyet Zipporah egy éve tudott meg, mikor végül is szembesítette anyját a kérdéssel, mely oly régóta foglalkoztatta: miért nem hagyta el a férfit, aki ennyire boldogtalanná tette?

Az anyakirálynő szeme kikerekedett, amikor rájött, hogy mire is készül a lánya. Egy pillantás is elég volt, hisz szinte lerítt róla szándéka.

 _–_ Seedling népe, halld meg szavam, hisz törvényes Királynőtök szólott. Ezennel lemondok a címemről, minden jogról és kötelezettségről, melyeket származásom ruházott rám. Pacsirta-házi Efron légyen örökösöm, s az aviánok hagyatékának helytartója. Legyen az ő iránymutatása való és igazságos, a szél és a fák szellemével összhangban uralkodjon, s adasson meg neki az erő, hogy védelmezze és óvja a várost életével és szárnyaival a szükség idejében. Így szólott szavam _– idézte fejből a hercegnő a megfelelő passzusokat abból a könyvből, melyet aznap reggel talált a könyvtárban, s mely az állam eljárásait és szokásait részletezte._

Valóságos káosz tört ki a teremben. Zavartság, düh, elhagyatottság voltak az uralkodó érzelmek, de akadt bőven megkönnyebbülés is némely államtisztviselő arcán. Elvégre mi sem szörnyűbb annál, mint egy láthatóan kelletlenül uralkodóvá vált fruskát megpróbálni irányítani. E véleményeket azonban elnyomta a hangzavar:

 _–_ Nem teheti ezt!

 _–_ És a népével mi lesz?

 _–_ Mégis hogy képzeli?

 _–_ Efron??? Az az ostoba barna pojáca?

 _–_ Megtagadod tőlünk a képességed?

 _–_ Szemtelen csitri!

A trón még csak nem is volt a legnagyobb gondjuk, bár nyílván ez is jelentős kérdés volt. Voltak bizonyos elvárások a közösségben betöltött szerepével kapcsolatban. Már ha fészekszámra tolni ki a fiókákat szerepnek nevezhető. Már tizennyolc éves kora óta kellett tucatjával elutasítania kérőit, akik mind egytől egyig azért jelentkeztek, hogy továbbvihessék a vérvonalat, mely az ég felé emeli majd az aviánokat. Szószerint. Látszólag mindenki azzal a benyomással élt, hogy bármi is okozta repülési képességeit örökíthető, és kutya– elnézést _madár_ kötelessége ezt továbbadni. Ez lett volna a minimum miután minden reggel páváskodva fitogtatta képességeit a nép előtt miközben átrepült a városon.

Hát hogyne, köszönöm, de nem.

Zipporah vetett egy utolsó bocsánatkérő pillantást ledöbbent legjobb barátja felé. A Pacsirták híresek voltak dalaikról, melyek beharangozzák az erdőt, iránytva és összehangolva minden teremtményt, mely fennhatóságuk alatt állt. Biztos volt benne, hogy Efron elég hamar meg fogja találni a hangjákat és megmutatja majd az utat népüknek.

Mielőtt bárki megfékezhette volna, a vibráló színű lány az ablak felé vetette magát, zuhant pár métert, majd kiegyensítette röptét és a fák között cikázva elhagyta a várost.

Mit teszel, mikor szembe kerülsz egy gonosszal, amit nem győzhet le az igazság? Ha az igazság kimondása nem vezet semmi jóra, csak tovább szítja az érzelmek már amúgy is felkorbácsolt tengerét? És ha az igazság kimondása, téged fest le a gonoszság képében? Gonoszsággal győzöd le a gonoszt, felvállalva, hogy te is a gyűlölet céltáblájába kerülsz? Elveszed a bálványukat, megfosztva őket az egyetlen vigaszuktól, akármennyire is távol áll a valóságtól? Vagy elfogadod, hogy az igazság megadja magát a gonosznak? Behódolsz mindennek, miközben lassan felemészt belülről a tehetetlenség?

Zipporah egyiket sem választotta. Egyszerűen kilépett a körből. Persze, így a gyűlölet egyedüli középpontja lett, de mindezt már nem kellett szemtől szemben átélnie, nem kellett hallgatnia a hazugságok és ráerőltetett elvárások áradatát. Mindezt a háta mögött tudhatta már.

Akkor miért akart mégis sírni?

Amikor e terv első magva megfogant a fejében, azt hitte majd diadalmámorban fog a fák felett repülni, örvendezve, hogy végre szabad lett. Esetleg megejtve pár dugóhúzót és meredek mélyrepülést, melyektől szülei és az uralkodói ház minden szolgálója szigorúan tiltotta őt, nehogy megsérüljön az egyetlen örökös. Az egyetlen _genetikai csoda_.

Ehelyett a gyász erősebben tört rá, mint az elmúlt három napban valaha, amióta apja halálhírét közölték vele. Tény, nem mintha az apját siratta volna. Nem. A barátait, az otthonát, az anyját, és mindent, ami kedves volt neki, de hátra kellett hagynia, azt siratta.

Egyedül volt.

Egyes egyedül.

Nem volt mellette többé Chenoa és a gyengéd útmutatása, szeretete. Hozzá fordult mindig, mikor senki másnak nem önthette ki a lelkét, hisz ő szigorú titoktartásra volt kötelezve.

Nem volt mellette többé Efron. Ó te drága Efron, mennyi kalandba keveredtek ők együtt, míg fiatalok voltak, felfedezve az otthonukat körülvevő erdőt és alkatrészeket gyűjtve Efron barkács projektjeihez! Ő biztos valami frappáns, de igen mélabús dalt írna most neki, mely jobban leírná, mit érez Zipporah most, mint bármilyen próza.

Változásokról, melyek soha nem adattak meg.

Az nesztelen eső könnyeiről.

Menedék keresésről az összetört fájdalomban.

Mesét szőne arról, hogy a nehézségek ellenére most egyedül kell lennie és fel kutatnia, meg kell mozgatnia minden követ, hogy megtalálja a saját útját.

Végül is magának ásta ezt a sírt. Ideje kimászni belőle.

Ha már idáig eljutott, illene megmutatni milyen fából is faragták. Zipporah vett egy éles jobb kanyart a pusztaságok felé. Mikor végre kiért a fák fölül vagy tizenöt perccel később, behúzta szárnyait és végrehajtotta a trükköket, melyekre oly régóta vágyott. Izgatott kurjantása visszhangzott a távolban. Még sose érezte magát ennyire szabadnak.

A füves rétek felett haladva megakadt a szeme egy csapat menetelő enten. Érdekes lények voltak ezek. Bár hallott már róluk Zipporah sosem látott még eleven fákat. Világuk összes intelligens faja nagyjából egy időben jött létre, amikor azok a nagy égi hajók becsapódtak bolygójukra több ezer éve – melyek anyagából aztán az aviánok is építették a fák lombjai közé házaikat a magasba – s bizonyos szempontból mind keveréknek volt mondható. Fák, madarak, s sok egyéb élőlény került bele a viharba, melyet az idegenek érkezése okozott, s ők váltak a mai fajok elődjévé. Az új jövevények az első pár napot sem élték túl a számukra idegen bolygón, de hibrid utódjaik igen, s zökkenőmentesen léteztek tovább előd fajaikkal együtt.

Odalent a faforma óriások vígan énekeltek miközben nagy elánnal vonultak egy ütemre a síkságon át, mit sem törődve a szárnyaló lánnyal, aki egy darabon követte őket, hallgatva mélyen búgó hangjukat.

_Kék hajnal kihasad, feltör,_

_kék ingem kiszabom az égből,_

_kék ingem lobogó, s nézd csak -_

_kék erdőn korona a harmat._

_Lélegzem eleven kékből,_

_kék ingem kiszabom az égből,_

_kék ingem lobogó, s nézd csak -_

_kék erdőn korona a harmat._

_Nézz rám, jó nap anyám, nézz rám,_

_járd át a gyökerem, a vénám,_

_töltsd színig szívemet fénnyel,_

_lüktessen a fekete földdel._

_Fond össze levelem, cérnám,_

_járd át a gyökerem, a vénám,_

_töltsd színig szívemet fénnyel,_

_dobbanjon a fekete földdel._

Zipporah kuncogott egyet rajtuk majd inkább a hegyek és egy másik erdő felé vette az irányt, hátrahagyva víg faszerű lényeket. Észre sem vette a lesben álló banditákat, akik az első fák törzsénél várták prédájukat. Hirtelen egy háló lőtt ki a lány felé, de túl későn vette észre ahhoz, hogy ki tudjon térni előle, s zuhant egy nagyot miután belegabalyodott a kötél rengetegbe. Érkezését a fák tompították valamelyest, de a szuszt így is kiszorította belőle a becsapódás.

Az avián hercegnő szinte biztos volt abban, hogy az entek nem egészen erre gondoltak, amikor arról énekeltek, hogy a szívük lüktessen a fekete földdel. A lüktetés és a fekete föld is pipa, de egy cseppet sem volt üdítő.

 _–_ Lám, lám, lám. Mi van itt? _–_ kérdezte epésen a patkányember, aki Zipporah zuhanásáért volt felelős, miközben a lány fölé hajolt. _–_ Még életemben nem találkoztam repülő aviánnal.

– Én meg magán kívül még az életben nem találkoztam olyannal, aki fekete-fehér kockás cowboy csizmát viselt volna. _– szólt vissza halálmegvetően a lány. Ő aztán nem fog megfélemlítődni ilyen kis senkiháziktól, bár jobban örült volna egy ennél frappánsabb riposztnak, ha már szócsatába keveredik. Korlátozott látóterében a földről ez volt, amin először megakadt a szeme, és valljuk meg, igen ronda darab volt az a lábbeli._

– De felvágták valakinek a nyelvét! _– röhögött kajánul össze a cimboráival az ocsmány féreg, majd leguggolt a lány mellé és egy kézzel megragadta a nyakát, fenyegető vicsorral az arcán. – Majd meglátjuk mennyire lesz nagy a szád, ha a főnök meglát téged. Majd három napot várt rád ám, pávácska. Nem hittem neki először, mikor azt mondta, hogy az égből számítsunk rád, de nocsak mégis igaza lett._

_A vér is megfagyott Zipporah ereiben. Ez nem holmi balszerencse vagy véletlen rajtaütés volt. Kitervelt és célzott támadás. Ki állhat emögött? Ki tudhat képességéről a város népén kívül?_

_A banditák megkötözve vonszolták át az erdőn a lányt a barlangjuk bejáratáig, s Zipporah megtett mindent, hogy megnehezítse útjukat. Rúgott, csípett, harapott, ha bárki is csak a közelébe jött. De minden próbálkozása ellenére mit sem tehetett az elkerülhetetlen ellen. Túl sokan voltak, ő pedig egyedül, és végül elérték bemenjen a rejtekhelyükre, még ha a földön is kellett húzniuk őt egy szakaszon. Fáklyákkal világított útjuk egy hosszú, sötét alagúton át vezetett egy tágas mélyedésig a hegy gyomrában. Ott, törmelékekből összehordott trónján olyasvalaki ült, akire aztán végképp nem számított a hercegnő:_

– Merle bácsi? – fakadt ki a lány megrökönyödve.

– Drága unokahúgom, jó látni téged végre köreinkben. – üdvözölte a madárember szívélyes, már-már mézes-mázas mosollyal foglyát. Tekintve, hogy Zipporah csuklóiba még mindig belemart a kötél, csöppet sem találta megnyugtatónak a látszólag barátságos közeledést.

Altair majd tíz évvel ezelőtt száműzte öccsét Seedling városából, senki sem hallott felőle azóta. Az avián hercegnő sosem tudta meg a pontos körülményeket, melyek apját erre a lépésre késztették, de tekintve a király általános hozzáállását a renitens elemekkel szemben alattvalói körében, a lány nem is kérdőjelezte meg döntését, még ha elhamarkodottnak vagy kíméletlennek is találta azt. Most azonban, látva az alakokat, akikkel körbevette magát nagybátyja, Zipporah-ban erősen élt a gyanú, hogy talán most az egyszer apja mégsem esett túlzásba.

– Mégis mit jelentsen mindez? – kérdezte fennhangon a Páva Hercegnő, fejével biccentve a patkány és varangy hibridek felé Merle háta mögött, akik érdeklődéssel figyelték az új jövevényt.

– Több tiszteletet, kislány. Az új királyoddal beszélsz – lökte meg Zipporah-t a ratling, aki elkapta, oly erősen, hogy a lány elvesztette egyensúlyát és térdre zuhant nagybátyja előtt.

– Akhbarosh, hát illik így bánni egy vendéggel? – csettintett nyelvével rosszallóan Merle. Felsegítette a lányt és még le is porolta kicsit ruháját mielőtt követői felé fordult volna ismét. – Hagyjatok minket magunkra.

– De uram, a lány veszélyes! – kiáltott fel a túlbuzgó patkányember miközben a többiek már sorra tűntek el a terembe vezető megannyi alagút valamelyikében. Túl sok energiát fektetett a csitri elfogásába ahhoz, hogy most bármi meghiúsítsa tervüket.

– Remélem, nem kell emlékeztetnem téged mi fog történni, ha kétszer kell kérnem valamit. – Az avián férfi hangja szinte baljósan visszhangzott a barlangban, pedig nem is beszélt hangosan.

Akhbarosh nyelt egyet, majd egy biccentéssel ő is elhagyta a helyiséget. Amíg nagybátyja figyelme arra irányult, hogy biztosan négyszemközt maradjanak, Zipporah-nak lehetősége nyílt egy kicsit jobban körbenézni.

Nem csak kőtörmeléknek adott otthont a barlang. Számtalan fémszerkezet – olyanok, mint amiket Efronnal együtt kerestek felfedező útjaik során – sorakozott a jobboldali sziklafal mellett. A berendezés egészen hasonlított a gyógyító szobájára otthon, Seedling városában, azonban volt pár elem, mely nem illett a képbe a hercegnő szerint. Már ha emlékei nem csaltak arról, amit Efron lelkesen magyarázott, hogy mi mire való az idegenek kütyüjei közül.

– Tudod, nem hittem a sorsban – szólalt meg Merle, kizökkentve unokahúgát a gondolataiból, majd elvágta köteleit. Zipporah szinte öntudatlanul dörzsölte meg sajgó csuklóit, amíg a férfi tovább folytatta monológját. – Egészen addig nem, amíg nem hallottam rólad. Anyád olyan férfit szeretett, kit minden oka megvolt gyűlölni, és ebből a frigyből, a tízmillió megtermékenyítésért küzdő gyermek közül csak te, egyedül te keltél életre. Ilyen sajátos létformát képezni az esetlegesség káoszából olyan, mint aranyat nyerni a levegőből. Ez a valószínűtlenség diadala. A termodinamikai csoda. Nem hagyhattam, hogy bátyám veszni hagyja ezt a csodás ajándékot.

A beszéd már-már szinte pátoszi volt, és Zipporah is igen inspirálónak találta volna, ha nem róla lett volna szó, és nem érezte volna azt, hogy ennek biztosan nem lehet jó vége. Kétség sem férhet hozzá, hogy apja vadász balesete mögött Merle állt. Az eredmény pedig? Mondhatni csöbörből vödörbe.

– Mit szándékozol tenni velem? – kérdezte a lány, bár már tudta a választ. És jobban felfordult a gyomra tőle, mint bármelyik kérőjétől. Komolyan átkozta a napot, amikor megtudta, hogy képes repülni.

Zipporah tett pár lépést hátrafelé, remélve, hogy Merle nem fog gyanút. Talán tudott egy kiutat.

– A gyűlölet érdekes érzelem. Romboló, pusztító, mégis oly erőt és kitartást tud adni, mint szinte semmi más – folytatta a férfi, szinte figyelmen kívül hagyva Zipporah-t, ahogy belemerült téveszméibe. – A haladás és fejlődés feltüzelője. Majd ha eléggé gyűlölsz már, majd akkor megosztod ajándékodat velem.

Közben a hercegnő elért a műszerhez, ami korábban szemet szúrt neki. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy akik összehordták ez a sok kacatot, fogalmuk se volt, hogy mit is keresnek, csak homályos elmondás alapján hoztak mindent ide, amit csak találtak. Mily szerencse.

– Ó hidd el, gyűlöllek én már eléggé – mondta a lány dacosan, majd meghúzta a kart, ami ha minden igaz eltűnteti majd ebből a sötét veremből. Efron mutatott neki egy kisebb, de hasonló gépet, amit az erdő szélén talált. Rengeteg szórakoztak azzal, hogy almákat meg diókat tettek bele, lesve, ahogy felszívódtak, amikor a Pacsirta fiú meghúzta a kart. Egyszerűen kámforrá váltak, és senki nem tudta mi lett velük, de Zipporah inkább halt volna meg, mintsem, hogy ennek az elmebetegnek a karmai között maradjon akár csak egy perccel tovább is.

Ragyogó kék fény villant át a barlangon, és Zipporah még hallani vélte Merle dühödt és meglepett kiáltását, majd az összeomló barlang mély morajlását mielőtt elnyelte őt a sötétség.

Senki nem látta többé a Páva Hercegnőt. Senki se tudta, hogy élt-e vagy halt. Egyesek szerint talán egy másik világon tengette napjait boldogan, míg az öregkor el nem vitte. Egy bizonyos, pár évtizeddel drámai kilépője utána a király temetéséről már csak kósza legenda maradt fenn arról, hogy egyáltalán létezett valaha egy olyan avián, aki repülni tudott.

A sors egy érdekes teremtmény. Miért adatnak meg csodák, ha aztán azok senki hasznára nem válnak? Vajon ez így volt megírva vagy a lány döntései siklatták ki az egész égi tervet? Vajon sorsnak nevezhető-e ez így egyáltalán?

Nem minden történet vége jó, felemelő, vagy egyáltalán bizonyos. Nem mindig kapunk válaszokat. Ilyen az élet. A szelek játéka.

**Author's Note:**

> Ihletek  
> Szöveg:  
> – “Mit fog tenni, amikor szembe kerül egy gonosszal, amit nem győzhet le az igazság? Gonoszsággal győzi le a gonoszt, vagy elfogadja, hogy az igazság megadja magát a gonosznak?”
> 
> – “És magán kívül még az életben nem találkoztam olyannal, aki egyszerű fekete-fehér csizmát viselt volna.”
> 
> – “Egészen addig, míg anyád olyan férfit szeret, kit minden oka megvan gyűlölni, és ebből a frigyből, a tízmillió megtermékenyítésért küzdő gyermek közül csak te, egyedül te kelsz életre. Ilyen sajátos létformát képezni az esetlegesség káoszából olyan, mint aranyat nyerni a levegőből. Ez a valószínűtlenség diadala. A termodinamikai csoda.”
> 
> Kép:  
> – https://artgerm.deviantart.com/art/Peacock-Queen-354030828  
> – https://j-humphries.deviantart.com/art/Suspended-City-291661122
> 
> Zene:  
> https://youtu.be/yK5pMdgsG-k  
> https://youtu.be/0Cu0yWfkWX0


End file.
